It Was Always You
by ScaliaFics94
Summary: Stiles has a sex dream about Lydia and is initially freaked out by thinking of his best friend that way, but when she returns after being gone all summer with a new look and confidence he can't help but question his growing feelings for the girl he once thought of as his sister. Rated M. Stydia, Scalia (Scott X Malia). Not sure how long this will be. AU/OOC
1. Chapter 1

The song for this chapter for this fic is Maroon 5 - It Was Always You

I shot up in my bed with a gasp, sweat covered my skin. My heart thumped in my chest like a drum. With the dream still fresh in my mind, I recalled how I'd kissed my best friend, Lydia. And I liked it. She liked it a lot by how she responded to me, her legs wrapped around my waist as she rubbed against my hard on. I had carried her to my bed while we made out, then peeled our clothes off. When I went down on her she responded with muffled moans and bite her lip. And when I pushed inside her our eyes locked as we groaned from the feeling of finally being together in that way. The fact that I was inside of my best friend since childhood only made it better, it only made it mean more, and when our big release came it was earth shattering.

That's when I woke up.

Now my eyes went down to my morning wood and I groaned in irritation.

Lydia was in fact like a sister to me, we were so close. I knew absolutely everything about her and her about me. So that dream was so out of the ordinary and gross that it made me want to scrub my eyes out with soap. There was nothing sexual about our friendship. She saw me the same way I saw her.

I looked over at the picture of her on my bedside table. Her reading glasses perched on her nose with her hair back in its normal ponytail as she read. She was a plain girl with plain tastes, but she was my best friend. She'd probably end up with a plain American boy next door that wasn't anything like me, but that'd only happen if she picked up her nose from her books long enough.

Back to my erection, I knew that this wasn't going to go away until I stroked it, but there was no way I was going to stroke one out to my best friend or even because of her. That was just too weird.

Cold water beat down on me as I deserved it like the pervert I apparently was. It did the job, but I couldn't shake the horny feeling that hadn't left since I woke, but I ignored it. I refused to entertain any lewd thoughts about Lydia. If I were being honest, that dream was probably due to the fact that I hadn't seen her all summer and I missed her like crazy. Today she was on her way back, so what that dream really meant was that I was excited to be with her again and I loved her dearly. Yeah, that's what that meant.

I threw on a black Nike dri fit shirt and gray sweatpants, then headed downstairs.

"Morning, champ." My dad said with his coffee mug in hand. "On my way out." He slapped my back, then paused. "Have you been getting extra workouts in?"

I nodded. "There's nothing else to do. Scott and I decided we want to be co-captains together this year."

He nodded in approval. "I think you both have a good chance. You've practiced in the back yard enough this summer."

I put my whey protein powder in my blender bottle. "We'll see."

"Hey, isn't Lydia coming back today?"

I didn't meet his eyes. "Yeah," I still felt weird about the dream.

"You don't sound too excited about it."

My shoulders shrugged. "I missed her,"

He cleared his throat. "Okay. . .I'll see you later." He left.

I chugged my nasty chocolate protein shake. If these things didn't work for me and I didn't see results I wouldn't put myself through drinking them, but they did so I toughed it out.

Scott's name lit up my phone.

"Wassup?" I answered.

"So about Lydia coming home, are we doing anything special?"

Knowing Lydia, she wouldn't like it. She wasn't big on surprises. She liked to control things in her life as much as possible. Not in a bad way, at least, not in my opinion. I knew she wouldn't be a controlling girlfriend, but just stern in what she wanted. I shook thoughts of her being a girlfriend from my head.

"Stiles?"

"Yeah, no. We should just take her to dinner or whatever. She likes to eat."

"Yeah," He agreed. "Okay, well I'm on my way to Malia's for a bit. Text us when she gets home."

I refrained from teasing him about being in love with his best friend, so I agreed instead and we hung up.

I ended up working out at the Planet Fitness ten minutes from my house. I liked that it was only ten dollars a month with most of the same equipment as any other gym, so that's where I hung out most of the time when Scott was too busy with Malia or Cora was too busy for a hookup. As one could imagine, that was quite a bit. I put on about twenty pounds of muscle so I was about one forty-five now. Not that it really mattered, but I was happy with my body more than I was before. Plenty of girls seemed to like me before so now that I was fitter I hoped they liked me the same.

Once I finished my workout, I ran home with my sports earbuds in my ears blasting Migos. Running after and before my workouts alleviated the need to do cardio at the gym so I could focus on building muscle groups instead.

I jogged up the driveway and up the stairs to my room for a shower. Wanting to peel my sweaty shirt off, I reached behind me to yank the neck off the shirt over my head and about had a heart attack once I registered the person in my room.

"Oh my God, Lyds." I jumped back.

She sat on my bed, her green eyes widened.

That's when I noticed she wasn't the same Lydia that left me three months ago. Her usual uncombed ponytail was now down in loose curls. Her once thick pair of bifocals were traded in for a pair of librarian looking glasses that made her look even more studious, but in a more mature way. Her most of the time chapped lips were lined in red lipstick. Gone were her plentiful yoga pants, superhero shirts, and chucks. She wore a maroon tank top that didn't leave her boobs up to the imagination and a jean jacket over with a pair of shorts that shouldn't have been legal as she stood because I could see just how shapely her legs were. Had they always been like that?

She walked towards me in chunky black ankle heeled combat boots. Her mascara covered lashes fluttered as she smiled at me, her dimples popped out.

"Don't look so excited to see me," She shoved my shoulder back playfully.

I stared at her in disbelief.

She arched a perfectly plucked brow. "What's wrong with you?"

I swallowed to coat my dry throat. I tore my gaze away from her. "Sorry, I just didn't expect you until later." I pulled her in for a hug and noticed how good she felt against my new body. My nose went to her hair and the smell of strawberries hit me. She never smelt like strawberries before. If anything, she used to smell like dusty books and I never had the heart to tell her.

"Wow," She pulled away enough to look up at me.

My eyes ran over her face and I liked what I saw.

"You've really been hitting the gym." Her manicured hand ran up my arm and squeezed my bicep and triceps.

I could feel myself start to harden so I pulled away. "You were gone, so I was bored out of my mind." I gave a soft grin.

She seemed pleased by that and grinned to herself. "Good." Her eyes went to mine. "So now that I'm back what should we do?"

I must've imagined the underline suggestive tone to her voice because surely my best friend didn't mean it the way I took it. The way I took it was that she wanted me to live out my wet dream in real life. I was surprised by how okay I suddenly was with that.

"Uh," I moved back to actually pull my shirt over my head. "Well, I'm going to shower. Then we can grab some food. Scott and Malia are really excited to see you."

Apparently, so was I.

My hands held my shirt in front of my sweatpants, hopeful that I wasn't too obvious.

Her eyes flitted down to my hands momentarily then back up to mine. "I'll just wait on your bed." She went back to it to lay on her side. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and pulled out her phone.

This was a normal occurrence. She'd been on my bed plenty of times, but not until now had I realized how it could make me harder. Her hazel eyes met mine again.

"Aren't you going to jump in the shower?" She peered at me over her black glasses and it made her look like a sexy librarian.

I cleared my throat, then nodded. I started the shower, then peeled off my sweaty clothes. My dick sprung out like I knew it would. As soon as I stepped in the shower my hand wrapped around it and immediate guilt crashed down over me. I was going to tug one out to the thought of my best friend. If I did that then it would forever change things. This one session would turn into many more sessions where I sexualized Lydia and I wasn't ready for that. She didn't deserve that. Especially not from me. Not when I was the only guy in her life that she could count on.

So I turned the water cold once again and thought of things that would usually turn me off, but only seemed to dampen my erection halfway. I wasn't about to jerk off because I knew if I started I wouldn't stop until I came and I didn't want Lydia to hear me. I was a loud masturbator, I moaned, groaned, and talked dirty enough for anybody to hear. That's why I usually waited until my dad was gone or I would turn up music and lock my door. That wasn't an option right now. I had a girl on my bed waiting for me to take her to dinner.

Again, I was shocked by how I wanted that to be true in another sense. But it wasn't, because I wasn't going there.

I came out with a towel around my waist because I forgot to grab clothes from my closet beforehand. I was used to freelancing it this summer so I was glad I thought to cover up before I walked out. I could feel her eyes glued to me as I walked over to my closet. If she wasn't dear to me and I wanted a quick fuck I would've dropped the towel and let things play out how they may, but I didn't do that.

With my clothes in my hand, I turned back for the bathroom.

"I'll just wait downstairs," She supplied as she stood and skirted out of my room.

With that settled, I dropped the towel to put on my dark gray henley and black jeans. The fabric rubbed against my cock and I bit back a groan. After I slid on my tims and favorite leather jacket I headed downstairs to find her bent over the island in the kitchen. Her position gave me the perfect view of her ass in those shorts. Her legs seemed to go on for miles.

She threw a look over her shoulder. "You ready?" She turned around to lean her back against the counter.

"Yeah,"

Her hazel eyes ran over my body, she nodded and headed for me. "You look good." She plucked my car keys from my hand. "I'm driving." She grinned up at me.

I followed her with a suppressed groan.

As long as I owned Roscoe and let her drive it many times, I never had the issue of watching her work the stick shift and wishing it wasn't a turn on. I had to force my gaze out the windshield or window.

"So what did you do this summer?"

She sighed. "You know my cousin, Angela? She took me under her wing and I worked at a makeup counter in the mall. I didn't think anything of it at first, but then it became fun. I saved up a good amount of money." She cut a look at me. "I didn't hit the gym as much as you, but I went enough." She turned a corner. "I met a guy, but I knew it was a summer fling so it wasn't too serious."

My forehead creased. " _You_ met a guy?"

"You don't have to sound so surprised."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to," My eyes ran over her and looked away. "I just meant that you don't like any guys. So what was this one like?"

She shrugged. "He was nice enough. A great kisser, but not too great in bed."

My heart slammed against my chest. "You had sex?!" I demanded.

She parked the car in front of the Thai restaurant and rolled her eyes as she slid out of the jeep effortlessly.

I followed suit.

"Yes, not that it's any of your business."

I went to her side as we walked to the door. "What was it like?" I held the door open for her.

"Bad enough for me to know it was bad." Her eyes went to mine as she passed. "Haven't had any since and now I can't stop thinking about it." She looked away and headed for the waitress.

I mentally bit my finger.

The waitress led us to our usual booth. We slid in across from each other.

"You should probably do something about that." My eyes stayed glued to the menu even though I always got to the same dish.

"Don't worry." She chuckled. "I won't attack you from across this booth."

"Not worried about that." I looked up to find her watching me. Instantly, my face felt hot. I looked back at the menu.

The waitress brought out our usual sodas. I felt bad when I had to tell her that I wanted water instead.

"Actually, I'll take a water instead, too." Lydia spoke up.

We looked at each other.

She tucked her strawberry blonde curls behind her ear. "So how are things with you and Cora? Still screwing each other's brains out?" She teased.

Since she'd been back I completely forgot about Cora. I had available access to sex almost any time that I wanted and I would use it tonight. All I really needed was a good lay. I mean, sure Lydia looked different and was no longer virginal, but that didn't mean things had to change. If I just got out my sexual frustrations then this attraction to her would subside. I was sure of it.

My arms spread out across the top of the booth. "Yeah, I guess," I looked across the restaurant for a distraction.

"You guess? What does that mean?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I mean, it's not like we like each other. It's just sex, but I'm kind of glad I don't like her." My eyes met hers. "If I did then it'd be something I could lose."

She nodded. "I get it." She leaned forward on her elbows. "Trust me, I get it. With Aiden, it was like whatever, but I knew if he meant something to me it would hard to leave after the summer ended."

"Aiden." I scratched my chin. "Did he treat you well?"

She cracked a grin. "What does it matter?"

"Because if he didn't then I'd have to go find his ass and kick it." I couldn't help the protective tone in my voice.

Her dimples came out as she rolled her eyes. "You don't have to play the over protective big brother role. I'm not six anymore, Stiles."

"I can see that," I said without thinking. I didn't like her calling me her brother. I mean, I wasn't. I was her best friend.

The waitress sat down two glasses of water in front of us. We thanked her.

"Is it weird that I want to try out for the team?" She voiced nervously.

My eyes shot to hers. "You what?"

Her eyes widened. "I want to try out for the Lacrosse team."

My head shook. "Absolutely not."

"What do you mean absolutely not?"

I leaned forward. "You're quite capable of taking care of yourself in any given situation, but on that field, you'd have guys charging into you, big guys that will break you."

She sighed. "I can handle my own."

"Lydia, I can't protect you." My voice rose a little. I looked around and lowered it. My eyes searched hers. "They'll try to prove a point and I can't protect you from every one of them."

"No one's asking you to."

"You're my best friend, I'm always going to protect you."

She stared at me in question, something on the tip of her tongue, but she didn't get a chance to voice it because Scott and Malia arrived.

"Hey," They said excitedly and it died out on both their ends as they took her in.

She got up to hug them.

Scott looked at me with shocked eyes.

I nodded.

He sat next to me while Malia sat next to Lydia.

"I missed this," Malia commented.

Lydia nodded. "So did I." She sipped on her water.

I eyed the straw as I imagined a different object between her lips.

"What did you do with your summer?" Malia asked.

"Got hot for starters." Scott muttered, but we all heard him. "Someone had to say it."

We looked at each other and laughed.

Lydia turned beet red which I thoroughly enjoyed.

"You look so pretty," Malia played with her hair.

"Thank you, Malia," She said pointedly. "And Scott. You're the only two who have commented on it." She cut a look at me.

Wait, what? She didn't think I thought she looked hot?

Scott elbowed me.

"You don't need me to tell you how hot you look, Lyds." I said confidently.

I mean, she didn't. She should know she was beautiful and she didn't need anyone to tell her that, least of all a man.

Her gaze stalled on me.

I stared back.

The air grew awkward as we looked away.

She fixed her glasses and it was the most adorable thing I'd seen in a while. Three months to be exact.

We ordered our food and it wasn't so weird anymore. Laughter filled our table. Lydia laughed and I realized just how much I felt deprived of that laugh. We all joked around and told stories of our summer hiatus. Things were almost back to normal but every now and then I'd look at Lydia to be reminded of how things were, in fact, different now. She'd meet my gaze and look away with a hint of a smile on her face.

When it came time to pick up the check she put her card down for hers and mine, which wasn't a big deal. We'd often switch turns in paying. I paid last time so it shouldn't have been a problem. Only it was.

My hand grabbed hers before she could hand it over to the waitress. "I got it." I reached for my card with my other hand.

"What? No, you paid last time." She protested.

My eyes went to hers. "I said I got it." I pulled my hand from hers and handed over the checks and my card.

Scott and Malia shared a look, then smiled at each other.

I looked back at Lydia and gestured to the flirty friends next to us.

She smirked with a knowing look.

"How about we have another movie night?" Scott suggested after we signed our receipts.

I kind of wanted to spend time alone with Lydia, but I know they wanted to soak her in as much as I did, so I didn't object.

"I'm down," I agreed.

Lydia's brow rose at me, almost in disappointment.

Mine rose at her in question.

She looked at Scott and Malia. "Yeah, that sounds fun."

We scooted out of the booth.

I tugged the keys out of her hand. "I'm driving."

"I'm filled to the brim anyway." She rubbed her stomach.

I didn't say what came to mind as a rebuttal.

We got into Roscoe.

"About earlier," I started my jeep. "I should've said something sooner." I backed out of the parking lot. "You look beautiful. I just didn't think you had to hear me say it to know it's true."

Her eyes burned into my skin.

I looked at her.

She gave a soft smile. "That means a lot, Stiles."

"No problem," I left one hand on the wheel as I put the stick into drive. My eyes glanced at her to find her eyes still on me. "What?" I asked with a grin.

"Nothing," She crossed her legs and pulled out her phone.

My eyes went to her legs and I was pretty sure my jaw clenched from how hard my teeth pressed together.

We ended up watching _The Maze Runner_ , something I never felt particularly interested in for some reason, but once we got into it I found it entertaining.

My arm rested on the couch behind Lydia.

"Thomas is really hot," Lydia told Malia.

Malia snorted a laugh. "He looks just like Stiles."

Lydia's eyes fell on me. "Yeah, he kind of does."

I inspected the Thomas character and shook my head. "I don't see it."

Scott just laughed.

I looked down as Lydia crossed her legs again.

She cleared her throat.

My eyes slid up her legs to her flat stomach and landed on her boobs. Her nipples were hard and I grew hard on the spot. I ripped my eyes away.

This had to stop.

I pulled my phone out and texted Cora.

She responded fairly quickly. She was down for a fuck.

Once the movie ended, I was thoroughly invested and wanted to watch the second installment, but I had to take care of the problem in my pants before I did something stupid like make a move on my best friend.

I turned to Lydia. "I'm going to Cora's for a bit. Can I come by later?"

She nodded. "Sure." Her tone dejected.

I rose, aware that my erection was noticeable. I felt Lydia's eyes on it and it throbbed harshly. "Later," I came around to the side of the couch, my hand went to her face while I leaned down to place a kiss on her cheek. I stood and headed to the door with widened eyes. It wasn't odd for us to show affection for each other in friendly ways, but I hadn't kissed her on the cheek since we were little. Now that I did it I could get used to it, but I had a feeling it freaked her out.

Ready to get rid of all this weirdness and tension built up in me I headed to Cora's.

She sat at her desk doing her nails. She looked up at my arrival. "You're early, my nails are still wet."

"That's not the only thing I hope is still wet." I hated myself for saying that, but she was just as into dirty talk as I was.

She smirked. "Why don't you come find out, Stilinski."

I picked her up then threw her on the bed.

The more heated things got the more anxious I became. This wasn't about my wanting Cora. It was about my wanting to do this with my best friend for some sick reason. So I needed this to satisfy my urges so I could stop thinking about Lydia in a very unbest friend like manner.

Only when I entered Cora my mind went back to my dream and no matter how hard I resisted I couldn't get Lydia from my mind as I pumped in and out of my current fuck buddy.

"Ooh, somebody's really tense." She commented.

I leaned forward to shut her up with my mouth. While my hips worked I imagined a pair of plump red ones kissing me back. Cora's moans became Lydia's in my mind. And I don't think I ever came so fast and hard during sex except for my first time.

Cora was thoroughly impressed as she panted on her back. She let out a breathy laugh. "Wow, what's gotten into you?"

I rolled over onto my back, my eyes went to her ceiling.

"Hey," Her hand went to my chest. "You want to talk about it?"

"Not really, no."

She shrugged then rose. "Whatever. You know your way out." She dismissed.

I slid my clothes back on, feeling extremely dirty for what just happened. There was no taking that back. I just fucked a girl and orgasmed to the thought of Lydia. Part of me wanted to tell Scott about it, get his advice, but I knew Scott and he'd make it weird.

So I slinked back to my house to once again shower the grit off me for a third time that day. I grabbed the gift bag for Lydia and headed to her house.

Her mom answered the door. She smiled at me. "Stiles," She pulled me in for a hug. "Oh, don't you look handsome."

I laughed.

Lydia came to the door.

Natalie turned to her daughter. "Doesn't Stiles look handsome, Lydia?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, mom."

Natalie stepped aside for me to enter.

Lydia's high ponytail swung as she turned.

I followed Lydia up the stairs. My eyes were glued to her ass in her spandex shorts. If I had thought her shorts earlier were short and tight these were like a second skin that caused me to skip a step and trip.

She looked down at me with worried eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I cracked a grin at the situation. If she only knew I tripped because I was watching her ass sway she'd push me down the rest of the stairs with a disgusted look on her face.

She nodded, then started up the remaining stairs confident that I'd follow. She went to her bed and laid on her stomach. Her tank top gave me a good view of her cleavage. "Is that for me?"

I was stunned, thinking she meant my fiftieth erection of the day, but relaxed when I realized she meant the shopping bag in my hand.

"Oh, yeah." I handed it to her.

She took it with curious eyes. She pulled out a S.T.A.R Labs sweatshirt and her mouth fell open. "You did not," She sat up and held it to her chest. "I love it, Stiles." Her hazel eyes met mine.

"Yeah?"

She nodded. "Yes!"

Satisfaction filled me.

She realized there was another shirt in the bag. It was just a simple Flash t-shirt, but she geeked out anyway. "Thank you," She shot up to wrap her arms around my neck, her legs wrapped around my waist as she jumped up.

I caught her hips with much enthusiasm. "You're welcome, Lyds."

She stilled once she felt my hard cock through my jeans against her shorts. Her eyes widened.

I laughed and set her down. "Sorry,"

"So I take it your session with Cora didn't go well?" She probed.

"Depends on your definition."

She made a face, then took her tank top off. I was surprised her stomach was toned. The sexy indent of abs replaced what used to be just a flat stomach. Her pink lacy bra cupped her breasts perfectly. I was aware that I should've turned around, but I couldn't move.

She threw on the t-shirt. "You know, if you don't like Cora you don't have to keep seeing her." She pulled her ponytail out and loosely braided it to the side.

I flopped down on her bed and grabbed her teddy bear, Steven. "True, but fucking has nothing to do with liking someone." I pointed the bear's arm at her as I crossed my feet. "If I wanted to make love to someone it damn sure wouldn't be Cora." My eyes went to hers.

She came to lay beside me, her creamy legs full on display. "I pity the girl that you fall for," She grinned. "You're kind of a fuckboy."

My head propped in my hand while I played with Steven. "That's not fair, I just like sex. Why is that a crime?"

Her finger traced down my face and under my chin. "Maybe because you're actually a nice guy and you don't let those girls see it." She looked down at her finger like she wanted to spank it.

She had never made such an intimate move before. Well, if she had, I hadn't noticed until today. So maybe nothing had changed. Maybe she had always been this way and I was just now seeing it from three months of separation and deprivation.

I pretended like it didn't affect me. My eyes looked to the side. "Those girls don't want that side of me, Lyds. They just want to screw."

"How do you know?" She questioned.

I looked back at her. "Because none of them tried to get to know me like you do."

She pondered that. "So if we weren't friends and I tried to strike up a conversation with you, you'd think I wanted to have sex with you?"

"Totally." I grinned.

She gave me a look, but her dimples still appeared. "I'm serious."

I composed myself. "If we weren't friends and you started talking to me I'd ask myself what did I want from you and if you wanted the same thing we'd go from there."

Her forehead creased as she tried to figure out that puzzle. "You basically just said if we weren't friends you'd try to fuck me."

I nodded. "I did say that, yeah."

She laughed, probably under the impression I was joking.

Well, I wasn't, which scared me.

I offered a small grin so she wouldn't suspect anything was wrong.

We ended up watching _The Scorch Trials_ because we both wanted to see the second movie after _The Maze Runner_.

I tried not to notice as she bit her lip when Thomas did anything remotely heroic, but it was hard. I could be like Thomas if given the same circumstances, but nothing interesting ever happened in Beacon Hills.

By the end of the movie, Lydia had fallen asleep against my shoulder. After a long day, I was exhausted, too, so I cut off the TV and lamps, then slid back into bed with my clothes on. We'd slept in the same bed for many years without it being a problem for anyone. Usually, we stayed on our sides of the bed, but tonight I pulled her close to me. Her back against my front.

In hindsight, that probably wasn't a great idea, but I was too tired to care. I drifted to sleep.

The next morning I woke acutely aware that my cock was against something extremely warm and wet. A grin found my face as I kept my eyes closed, then they flew open when I remembered I wasn't in my bed.

Lydia had her leg sprawled across mine, her warm pussy was nestled right over my erection. Her hand rested on my bare chest. Her mouth rested not even a millimeter from my neck, breathing warm air onto it. I could smell her arousal in the air.

When did I take my clothes off? Better yet, when did this development happen?

She wiggled her hips and moaned sleepily.

I froze.

She did it again and I swear cum leaked out of my head. Her hand moved up my chest.

I didn't know what to do. The best friend in me said to quickly remove myself from the situation. . .but the horny male in me said let it play out and see if I can quench this thirst for my best friend once and for all. But then she stilled.

"Oh my God," She said, clearly awake now. She backed away with red cheeks. "I'm so sorry, Stiles." She got to her feet.

I didn't know what to say, so I didn't say anything.

She rushed to the bathroom.

"It's cool," I got out before she shut the door behind her. My lips pursed.

That was totally my fault. I should've stopped her, I knew she didn't want to do that with me and I let it happen.

My eyes went down to my dick and I hated it in that moment. If it came between Lydia and I then I'd take drastic measures. Okay, I wasn't going to chop my dick off or anything, but I'd force myself to be celibate until things cooled down.

I put my clothes back on, aware that my hard on wasn't going anywhere this time. I prepared to knock on the bathroom door, but something stopped me.

"Lyds, I'm heading out. I'll call you later, okay?"

She didn't respond at first. "Mhmm."

I snuck out of the house before Mrs. Martin could see me and guess what her daughter and I were up to. When I got home my dad was gone so the first thing I did was lock myself in my room and pull out my cock. My hand ruthlessly tugged it and this time I couldn't keep the thoughts of her from my mind and I didn't feel bad about it. I Imagined her grinding against me until we both came. I squirted into my hand with a loud orgasm.

Later that day, Scott texted me to go swimming with the girls. I wasn't sure if it was a good idea, but not going would be even more awkward. So I agreed.

Going back to Lydia's house after the incident felt like I was walking into school naked. I knew she didn't tell Malia about it, or I hoped she didn't. So I hoped we could go about it like things were normal, as normal as they could be after all the changes between us since she came back.

I went around back to find Scott and Malia already in the pool. They splashed water at each other and laughed.

Malia noticed me. "Hey, Stiles." She splashed Scott one last time.

He turned to me with a head nod.

I nodded back, then took off my shirt and ran my hand through my hair.

Lydia came out of her patio door in a black and pink lace bra and matching bikini bottoms. Her abs and legs drew my attention as she walked toward me, swayed was more like it. Her hair was back in a loose braid. A confidence that wasn't there before tilted her head up, her eyes hit mine.

My mouth felt dry.

"Are you getting in the water?" She asked, her voice even.

I didn't trust myself to speak, so I nodded as I followed her into the pool.

"Ooh, you look hot," Malia approved. Her eyes slid to mine. "Right Stiles?"

My middle finger immediately went to her, but I dropped it before Lydia could see.

"Yeah," I agreed.

I could practically feel Lydia roll her eyes. I didn't blame her for being mad about this morning. If I were her, I'd be mad, too.

"How about a game of chicken?" Scott suggested.

That would involve for Lydia's vagina to be against the back of my neck. Normally, I wouldn't think twice about it, but now I didn't know if I could handle it.

"I haven't played Chicken in forever." Lydia grinned. She looked at me with a raised brow.

I mean, I wasn't about to pass up the opportunity to have her pussy that close to my head, so I gave a nonchalant grin.

Lydia put her legs on over my shoulder, then scooted so that she sat on my shoulders.

My hands reached hers to steady her. I had never been more aware that if Scott and Malia weren't there I could turn around and make her say my name in the way I wanted to. I mentally shook those thoughts from my head, then walked us over to the middle of the pool where Scott and Malia waited.

"Let's kick their asses, Lyds." I told her.

She let go of my hands once she found her center of balance. "Agreed."

Scott and I shared a smile before we charged our prospective ladies into each other.

They playfully slapped at each other and tried to shove the other off. Never had a game off chicken been so hot. I momentarily imagined Lydia and Malia at a sleepover in a pillow fight. It wasn't much different than this. Only there did they make out.

Scott shook his head at me and laughed, knowing exactly what I was thinking.

Finally, Lydia pushed Malia back hard enough for her to fall back into the water. Scott went to make sure she was okay. To steady herself, her hands tugged on my hair and I was ashamed a little groan came from me. Whether she heard it or not was up for debate.

She swung her legs around and dropped herself into the water. Her eyes found mine, then slid down my chest to my aroused cock in my swim trunks. She bit her lip, then quickly turned away once she realized I saw.

Wait, was she turned on by me? Was it maybe not so out of the realm of possibilities as I always thought? I thought of every moment we've had since she'd been back and I realized that if she did like me or was even attracted to me that things were much different than I thought.

She hugged Malia. "I'm so sorry."

Malia waved her off with a laugh. "Are you kidding? That was fun!"

We played a few more games before they got tired of getting water up their noses.

I threw Lydia into the water once as a joke, but she attacked me with painful wet slaps to the chest and back as I fled the pool in laughter at her anger. I grabbed my towel and dried off.

Scott got out, too. "I've got to get ready for work."

The girls followed.

"And I've got to help my dad with some things," Malia supplied.

I turned around to see as she gave Lydia a pointed look.

"Bye, Stiles," Malia waved.

"Bye." I waved back.

Scott came up to me. "Let me know if you want to get in another practice before school tomorrow." He held out his fist.

"Will do." I bumped his fist with mine.

They left.

Lydia looked at me in question.

"What?"

"I left my towel in the house. Can I use yours?"

I handed it over. For some reason, I turned away like her drying off was somehow private. "So are we going to talk about what happened this morning?"

She headed for the house. "If you want."

I followed behind. "I just don't want it to be awkward." I shut the french doors behind me.

She turned to me. "I was only dry humping you in my sleep, why would it be awkward?" Sarcasm seeped from her tone.

A grin found my lips. "It's only natural, Lyds. I'm surprised it's never happened before." I went to her fridge to grab a bottle of water for us. I chucked it at her.

She caught it, her eyes on me. "I'm not."

I made a face. "What does that mean?"

She perched up on the countertop. "You know what it means."

I went to her, I stood in front of her. "No, I don't know what it means."

Her eyes burned into mine. "I liked you and you never noticed."

I froze. "What?"

She gave a wry grin. "Yeah, it sounds weird telling you, but I did." She met my curious gaze.

"Did?" I found myself asking.

"Once I realized how wrong we were for each other I got over it." She said it as simply as if she talked about her love for eating cereal for dinner.

I didn't know how to take that.

My hands rested on her legs. "So this morning?"

"Was an accident." She removed my hands and jumped down.

I towered over her. My eyes narrowed at her.

"And in the pool?"

Her brow rose.

I walked her back into the counter, my arms on either side of her as they held the counter. "When you stared at my erection. Was that an accident, too?"

"It's kind of hard not to, Stiles. It's huge and you keep getting them." Her voice betrayed how affected she was.

I moved closer to her with the intent to find out if our mouths worked well together.

Her hand pressed into my chest. "What are you doing?" She asked breathlessly, her nipples poked through her top.

My mouth lowered to hers, but I didn't close the distance.

Her hand slid down to my abs and rubbed.

"And now?" I whispered.

She shivered.

My hips pressed into hers and rocked.

She let out a gasp. "Stiles," She whispered but didn't push me away. "We can't."

"Why not?" My lips a breath away from hers.

"Because you'd break my heart." There was so much pain in her voice that I stilled.

I looked down at her and concluded that Lydia didn't just use to have a crush on me. She'd been in love with me. That kind of pain warranted that kind of love. I'd be the one to screw and screw without it meaning anything and it hurt her. It had to. And I'd been the fool that didn't see it until now.

I stepped back with what I knew were wounded eyes, but I didn't know how to fix my face. I didn't know how to fix this shift between us. I didn't know if we could be fixed after today.

When I stumbled mindlessly out of there she didn't stop me. I aimlessly drove to my house and went through the rest of the day in a haze. That night I couldn't get to sleep. With Lydia on my mind, it made it impossible.

Had I really been blind enough to not notice how my best friend felt about me? Obviously, yes. The answer was right in front of me. I'd been the shallow asshole that never noticed how beautiful she was until she put on a skirt and some makeup. I didn't want to be that guy. I didn't want her to feel like I was that guy. I didn't want anyone to think I was that guy.

With tomorrow being the first day of school we'd be seeing much more of each other. I'd prove it to her. And I'd prove it to myself. I could be someone she trusted with her heart. It scared me how much I suddenly wanted her to give it to me.

A/N: Thought I'd take a break from Scalia. I'm not sure if this will be longer. Maroon 5 came on while I was writing my new Scalia fic (not up yet) and I liked this song but it felt right for Scalia, but I thought it fit even better for Stydia - the hazel eyes and friend's not realizing their feelings.

PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW/COMMENT AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! :D


	2. Wildfire

The song for this chapter is SBTRkT - Wildfire

LYDIA'S POV:

For as long as I could remember Stiles had been my best friend and somewhere down the line the lines blurred between friend and something else. The earliest I could remember having feelings for him about eighth grade, but they could predate that. He just suddenly went from being my platonically guy best friend to a guy that I found attractive.

I later found out just how attracted to him I was when I discovered masturbation. It's been a downward spiral ever since. I never voiced my feelings because I knew what his response would be, 'Lyds, you're like a sister to me'. He's said that to me multiple times and while I knew he meant well I despised hearing it. In his mind, I thought of him as a brother. Well, he was the furthest thing to a brother to me.

My summer vacation had molded me into the girl I always wanted to be, but didn't have the courage to find. My cousin sniffed out my will to change and did her best to pull me out of my shell.

As I stared at myself in the mirror in my first day of school outfit I'd say she succeeded. I wore a pastel blue blouse with horse imprints scattered on it with a burgundy leather skirt and a pair of heels. My hair was up a half updo, the rest fell down in loose curls. I tipped my black rimmed glasses down a bit and smiled to myself. My confidence definitely skyrocketed this summer. Aiden was an experiment. I learned what I needed from him. And there was nothing like losing your virginity to boost your self-esteem.

Since I'd been back, I felt it inflate in Stiles' presence. I'd thought he'd been impressed by my transformation, but it was so the other way around. If I thought he was attractive before it was tenfold now. His chest had filled out, his arms and legs were thicker. His face more chiseled, his fingers thicker.

When he grabbed my hand at the restaurant a few days ago I couldn't help but imagine those thick fingers as they slid into me. From the many erections he'd had I questioned if he was really seeing Cora, then he went to her and I felt the stinging slap of jealousy. Why couldn't he just see that I wanted him, then he wouldn't have to go to those girls for something that wasn't there. But I knew that wasn't going to happen. Well, after yesterday. . .I didn't know what was going to happen between us.

Something in the way he looked at me changed. I was sure it was due to my makeover. He didn't look at me like I was the same girl I was before I left and I wasn't anymore. Then he pressed himself against me and challenged my existing beliefs when he rocked his hips into mine and tried to kiss me. But I had to reject him. I spent all summer wiping those notions from my mind. I'd successfully gotten over my best friend once I accepted we weren't a good fit. Even now that he showed interest in me I couldn't trust him not to hurt me. Ironically, as my best friend, I trusted him wholeheartedly, but with my heart? Out of the question. I loved Stiles, but he was the worst fuckboy of them all. One that didn't consider himself a fuckboy.

Were we still friends?

I had to apply more concealer than became the norm from my sleepless night. Today would tell the truth of whether or not we could go back to normal if we could remain just friends without anything changing.

Before I got out of my car, I applied my new favorite red lipstick. I loved it. When I first started at the makeup counter I didn't know that anything other than matte wasn't my color.

With my oversized purse over my shoulder, I headed for the school. Malia joined me in my strut into the school.

"Nice outfit," She tucked her long hair behind her ear. "Is it for Stiles?" She teased.

I shot her a look.

She wiggled her eyebrows. "Come on, I haven't seen you all summer. Let me enjoy this."

We picked out our new lockers at administration and went to them.

"What happened when we left?"

I opened my locker without meeting her eyes and placed my unneeded books in it. "Nothing happened."

She opened my locker the rest of the way to look at me. "I don't buy that. Ever since you came back Stiles has been different. Tell me you've noticed."

I shrugged. "Malia, I don't know what to tell you. Besides, it's not like you're going to make a move on Scott. Why should I be any different?"

"Because you have an opportunity that I don't. Stiles is interested in you."

I didn't know how that would hold up today. Or ever again after I rejected him and basically told him I used to be in love with him. I could tell by the look in his eyes that he figured it out.

Well, the past is in the past.

"You're a strong, capable, woman. You don't need to wait for a guy to make the first move."

I nodded even though I didn't buy it. She knew just as well as I did that neither of us would ever do that to possibly jeopardize our friendships with the guys.

"As a matter of fact," She pushed off the locker and headed for something behind me.

I turned in time to see her walk up to Scott and Stiles.

"Hey," He grinned at her.

"Hey," She grabbed his face and pulled it down to kiss the breath out of him.

My mouth dropped open, but I couldn't keep the smile off of my face.

She pulled away and turned to me with wide eyes, her hand pulled me along down the hall away from them.

Scott stared after her in confusion and awe.

My eyes went to Stiles to find him staring at me. Well, gazing was more like it.

I swallowed the lump in my throat as I turned my eyes in front of me. "You just did that." I whispered with her arm linked in mine.

"I just did that." She freaked out. "Why did I do that?" She turned her fearful eyes on me. "Why'd you let me do that?"

I laughed. "I think you were trying to prove a point, but I'm not sure if it came across seeing as how you're about to piss yourself."

She let out a breathy laugh. "I did it. I actually kissed Scott."

"Congrats?"

She offered a sheepish half grin.

"Was it good?"

Her head nodded exuberantly. "Most definitely." She bit her lip.

I chuckled. "Well, then you'll just have to do it again."

We headed to our first class a second shy of the final bell ring. The class was all but full, with only two seats left. One in front of Stiles and in the seat next that to that one.

Stiles and I locked eyes.

He arched a brow in challenge like I had a choice in sitting in front of him.

We moved for our seats.

I could feel plenty of eyes on me and heard a few muffled compliments, but all I could focus was on Stiles.

He wore a black henley shirt with gray jeans and his tim's. His leather draped over him as his signature. His hair spiked up in the sexiest way. Those honey eyes were glued to mine, only now I could see his desire while he checked me out.

Most eloquently, I slid into the desk and flipped my hair over my shoulders.

He said, "You look good," for the whole class to hear.

My face blushed with everyone's eyes on me.

"Thanks." I muttered. I had to cross my legs under my desk to get some kind of relief.

He chuckled.

Thankfully the teacher arrived shortly after to break up some of the awkwardness.

All throughout class, I could feel his eyes on me. I thought about excusing myself to go to the bathroom to relieve some of the stress, but I knew if I stood my legs would be jelly.

Another pair of eyes kept getting my attention.

Jackson Whittemore. He was on the Lacrosse team with Scott and Stiles. Also a bonified rich fuckboy, which was worse because he felt entitled.

He gave me a grin that dripped sex appeal.

I arched a brow at him.

He looked down at his notebook in amusement.

I turned my eyes back to the teacher boringly going over the syllabus, but couldn't quite focus with the gray-green eyes on me along with a pair of cinnamon eyes.

The bell dismissed us from first period.

Malia and I looked at each other and headed for the door.

"Lyds," Stiles came after us.

I kept walking. "Hey,"

"What are you doing after school?"

I glanced at him. "Why?"

He put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me close. "I want to do something with you."

My forehead creased. "Like what?" I shrugged off his shoulder.

I hadn't realized just how mad I was at him for leaving yesterday. Sure, he undug a very obvious fossil and was shocked by it, but how did he think I felt?

"Lydia?"

We looked back to find Jackson headed our way.

My heart accelerated. Never had a boy so chiseled and carved walked my way with the intent to talk to me.

He stood in front of me with his bag slung over his shoulder. The beige sweater looked good on him. He held out a hand. "It's Lydia, right?"

I took his strong hand and nodded with a slight grin.

He kept my hand in his as his eyes stared into mine.

I felt my pulse rise. "You're Jackson,"

He grinned a dazzling smile. "Yeah," He looked at Stiles. "I'm on the team with Stiles." He slapped his shoulder.

I glanced up at him.

He had a strained look on his face.

Jackson let go of my hand. "I'll see you around,"

I nodded, unable to speak words.

He walked away with a smile thrown my way.

I watched him go with a sense of hunger.

"Did that just happen?" Malia asked.

I nodded. "Yeah," I looked at her in amusement. "Jackson just hit on me."

She smirked. "I think he did more than just hit on you. That stare said much more." She fanned herself. "If I could get Scott to look at me like that." She froze once she remembered Stiles was still beside us. She pointed to him. "You don't repeat that, got it?"

He nodded, but his gaze was still on me. His eyes were hard. "Stay away from Jackson."

My hands went to my hips. "Excuse me?"

His hand wrapped around my bicep. "You know he's a dick. He'll only want to sleep with you."

I shrugged. "What's so wrong with that?"

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that." He backed away. "See you at lunch." He turned on his heels down the hall.

Malia repeatedly slapped my arm. "You tell me everything that happened right now."

"I can't. We have class."

"Then in Study Hall." She demanded.

We split ways with the agreement I'd spill the gossip. Really there wasn't much to tell. But when I pulled her to a more secluded area to study I found myself excited to tell it.

"Did you kiss?"

My eyes widened. "What? No."

She looked disappointed. "Then what happened?"

I looked around, then leaned in. "So yesterday morning we woke up and I was dry humping him," I whispered.

She snorted a laugh, but kept it quiet.

"He just layed there. I was so embarrassed, but so turned on. I ran to the bathroom to masturbate." I fought my grin.

She nodded in approval. "Been there, done that." She glanced around. "What else? I know something else happened."

I bit my lip. "Well, I told him I used to be into him."

Her eyes widened.

"And then he made a move."

Her mouth fell open almost in a cartoonish way.

I laughed. "I really wanted to see where things would go with him, but I panicked and pushed him away."

She smacked my shoulder. "Why would you do that?"

"Malia," I gave her a look. "You know Stiles has a sexual appetite that he couldn't satiate with only me."

"And Jackson does?"

I waved it off. "Jackson was just impressed with the new shiny toy. He'll forget about me by lunch."

Her brow arched. "So you were just trying to make Stiles jealous?"

My head shook. "No, I barely did anything. I just stood there and smiled. Jackson is way out of my league to even contemplate doing anything with." I bit my lip. "But I bet he'd know how to please a girl."

She nodded. "Same."

"Speaking of, are you going to make another move on Scott? If not, I'm very curious to see how lunch goes."

She grinned. "I don't think that would be the best move. I think we need to talk about it, clear the air."

"What air is there to clear? You both like each other."

She gave me a pointed look. "And I can say the same for you and Stiles."

"He's just like Jackson. I'll give it a week and things will be back to normal."

"In case you don't have eyes that boy is totally into you."

My eyes rolled. "He wants to fuck me."

"So let him. We both know it would be the best lay of your lives."

I giggled. "That would complicate things."

"Sometimes, complicated isn't bad." She flipped her notebook open. "Just saying."

I followed suit. "We'll see."

At lunch I expected things to be tense, but not this tense. It was so quiet all we could hear was the slight sound of chewing and the cacophony of a crowded lunch room.

Cora came to sit by Stiles.

He raised a brow at her.

She placed a sloppy kiss on his lips.

I looked to the side with the realization I had never wanted to yank Cora by her hair off of him more than I did in that moment.

"Come by later?"

"Sure," He agreed.

She grinned, then went back to her table of friends. They all checked Stiles out with interest.

"Whores." I froze when I felt everyone's eyes on me. Had I said that out loud?

Stiles' grinned widened as he stared at me in amusement.

I cleared my throat, then opened my bottle of water.

"Are you guys ready for tryouts after school?" Malia asked them.

They nodded.

"We should do pretty well. Coach already likes us and we've practiced nonstop during the summer." Scott supplied. "Do you ladies want to come support us from the stands?" He grinned at her.

She playfully rolled her eyes. "If we've got nothing better to do."

"I'd rather scratch my eyes out." I announced.

She nudged me. "Jackson,"

"Oh, I hadn't thought about that. He'll definitely be there."

Her head shook. "No, I mean Jackson's coming this way."

I stared at her with wide eyes.

He sat down next to me like it was the most natural thing. "Hey guys,"

I looked at him.

"Lydia." He smiled his dimpled smile that I knew soaked panties across all of Beacon Hills.

"Jackson," I offered a tiny grin.

He popped a grape into his mouth. "What were you guys talking about?"

Scott cleared his throat. "Practice later."

"Nice. I can't wait to see what the team's like this year." He said with the confidence that he was already on it. And I supposed he was. He wasn't who he was just because of his good looks and money.

He looked down at me. "Are you going to be there?"

"No," Stiles interjected. "She'd rather scratch out her eyes apparently."

"I'll be there." I assured Jackson.

The rest of lunch went on with light conversation and minimal awkwardness. If Jackson guessed there was anything going on between Stiles and I he didn't note on it. I mean, there wasn't. We were just friends. He had to get used to who I was now and then things would go back to normal. I was sure of it.

Lacrosse tryouts were about as entertaining as I suspected. Malia and I laid down on the bleachers as we chatted. I wanted to tell her I wanted to be out there to see if it was something I could do with guys, but something stopped me. Angela's boyfriend taught me how to play this summer, but he took it easy on me.

"I think I'm going to get a camera." She said with her phone in her hands. "I've been taking a lot of pictures lately. It might be something I could be good at with a better lens." She handed me her phone.

I scrolled through her photos. "More in-depth pictures of Scott's butt isn't what the world needs to see, Malia."

She laughed. "Not those. Scroll down more."

Her pictures were actually pretty good and I found myself wanting to see more and stilled. "I just saw your cooter."

She snatched her phone away with a loud laugh. "Sorry, it's for research."

I joined in on the laughter. "I don't want to know."

"Don't you want to get a better look at yourself every now and then?"

"If I'm curious I'll look in the mirror."

"Or you could have Stiles or Jackson look at it. Maybe both." She wiggled her eyebrows.

I laughed loudly. "That's so not going to happen." But a girl could dream.

"Hey, from the looks of it, I think they'd both be down. Did you see how jealous Stiles got as soon as Jackson came to sit with us?"

I shrugged. "It was better than my calling Cora and her friend's whores."

She held up a finger. "That was funny."

My head shook. "No, it wasn't." I propped one leg up as far as my leather skirt would allow. "I felt so bad. I shouldn't have said. Just because their more sexually active than me doesn't make them whores."

"You could be more sexually active if you so choosed." She pointed out.

I definitely planned on finding someone, probably not Jackson, to get with. My libido before I left was probably higher than most people would think, but since coming back it's tripled around Stiles. I wasn't kidding when I told him all I could think about was sex. If I wasn't so worried about our friendship then maybe I'd go up to him and make a move. Plenty of times I've fantasized about being with him, but I knew that wasn't going to happen. Maybe all I needed was a few more orgasms and I'd be good.

We looked up at the sound of equipment hitting equipment, which wasn't out of the norm, but this was different.

Stiles punched a guy on the ground.

The others onlooked at the entertainment.

Scott pulled Stiles off of the guy.

Coach blew his whistle. "Enough!"

Malia and I rushed down to see what the problem was.

"Stilinski, hit the showers!" Coach demanded.

He pushed Scott off of him and stalked towards the school. He wore a sweaty pissed off expression, one that made him look older. Sexier.

I went after him while Malia went to talk to Scott.

"Stiles?"

He ignored me and continued toward the locker room.

"Making me run after you in these heels in really unfair." I complained.

He shoved open the locker room door in anger.

I grabbed his arm. "What is your problem?"

He shook my hand off and tore his sweaty athletic shirt off.

"Hey, come on. Talk to me."

He turned back to me and I struggled to keep his eyes. "It's nothing."

"Stiles," I walked closer to him.

He stared down at me with a clenched jaw and sighed. "Some of the guys were mouthing off."

I shrugged. "About what?"

"About you,"

So he'd gotten into a fight to defend my honor or whatever?

My hand slapped his shoulder. "Are you kidding me with this? You're going go jeopardize your spot on the team just because a few guys were talking about me?"

His eyes burned down into mine. "Yes." He looked away with a groan. "The things they were saying I could've killed them over it."

In an attempt to calm him down I placed my hand on his back.

He stiffened.

"You didn't have to do that, but thank you. Whatever they said doesn't bother me."

"But it bothers me."

"Stiles," I walked around to face him. "I'm not some little girl that you have to protect anymore."

"Don't you think I know that, Lyds?" He demanded. "You come back and everything's different. We're different." His eyes searched mine. "Hearing what those guys said didn't just make me angry because they were sick. It made me angry because I want to do the same things to you."

Well, that was food for thought.

My thongs were wet at this point and now they grew even wetter. My eyes glided over his sculpted chest with a hunger built up from years of malnourishment.

He stepped closer. "I know that you're scared, because I am, too." He backed me into a locker. "But I can't help it." He grabbed my hips and hoisted me against him and shoved us back into the lockers. "I want you."

My wetness pressed against his mesh covered hard on as he rocked against me. My eyes closed at the feeling of having his most sensitive part against mine. My arms tighened around his neck.

"Stiles," I moaned.

He pulled his shorts down, his cock rubbed against my thong covered dripping wet pussy. He rubbed his head against my clit.

"Fuck you're so wet." He groaned.

Our breathing became labored.

I bit into my lip as I looked him in the eyes. I was so close to telling him to just shove it in me.

His eyes widened and he stopped.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

He stared at me, then pulled his shorts back up. "I'm sorry." He placed me on my feet. "I shouldn't have done that." He backed away.

"Stiles," I stepped toward him.

He grabbed his bag. "We shouldn't have done that."

Maybe not, but my pussy ached for relief and I didn't think I could wait until I got home to finish myself off. But if he wanted to claim it all as a mistake who was I to stop him?

I pushed past him. "Whatever."

"Lydia," He called.

I ignored him and texted Malia that I was on my way home.

She asked if I was okay about the fight and I told her everything was fine even though it wasn't. Part of me was so angry with Stiles because I wanted him to finish what he started. I wanted him to make me feel like he did those other girls. But the rational part knew he did the right thing. We were so close to actually having sex and he realized what a mistake it would've been. There was no going back after sex.

Knowing that, it still did nothing to lower my arousal. It only flared as I got him and smelled Stiles on my sheets. I wondered just how far things would've gone if I hadn't woken up yesterday morning. Would I have slipped our underwear down in our sleep and rode him until we both were screaming?

My hands slid down to my irreversibly wet thong and move it aside as one finger worked my clit and the other dipped inside me. I bit my lip to quiet the moan in case my mom came home.

Stiles filled my mind while I tried to relieve myself of my constant swollen state. I imagined my finger was his dick, even though I hadn't seen it I knew it was much bigger. His sexy groans played over as I got closer. His 'Fuck, you're so wet' was what got me off because he was right, I was constantly soaked the past few days.

After a shower, I started on the reading for my classes with nothing else to do. I ate dinner with my mom. She asked me about my first day of school, about what Stiles was taking and if he was still on the Lacrosse team. I answered her questions as best I could without breaking into a sweat.

"He really has filled out, hasn't he?"

"Are you trying to date him?"

She shot me a disciplinary look. "I would never. All I meant was that he's changed and you've changed. If you thought something would ever happen?"

I scooted the chair back. "No, mom." I picked up my plate and walked it over to the sink. "Not likely."

"That's a shame. I've always liked the idea of you two together."

I washed my dishes. "I don't think that's for the best." I cleared my throat. "And there might be someone else."

She came to stand by me. "Is he a good boy?"

I hated how she phrased that question.

"Not particularly, no."

She took my plate from me to wash it herself. "Well, be careful. You know you've never really been in a relationship. Some guys will play on that."

I nodded. "I'll keep my eye out." I dried my hands on the dish towel. "I'm going over to Stiles'. We kind of had an argument earlier."

She frowned. "Anything I can help with?"

I placed a kiss on her cheek. "Thanks, but we'll figure it out."

I made my way over to his house.

The Sheriff opened the door as I was about to knock. He looked at me with widened eyes. "Lydia,"

I hugged him. "Nice to see you again, Noah."

He hugged me back. "You, too." He pulled away. "Why don't you look nice?"

"Thank you." I beamed. "Is Stiles here?"

"Yeah," He pointed back with his thumb. "He's listening to music. Tell him I'm on my way out will you?"

I nodded. "Sure thing."

He shut the door behind him.

I jogged up the stairs with nervous in my stomach and throat. What was I going to say? You were right and we shouldn't have done what we did earlier, but I still want to do it? No, that would send mixed signals and we had to be on the same page.

His music blared from his speakers so he didn't hear me call him.

I opened the door. "Stiles, we nee-" I was cut off by the sight before me.

He held his hard cock in his hand as he pumped away. His eyes slide to mine, but he didn't stop working himself.

My eyes went back to his surprisingly bigger than average dick. His shirt was off, his skin held a light sheen of sweat.

He sped up his strokes until he finally came all over his chest, his eyes never left mine. "Are you going to shut the door?" He asked.

With my heart in my throat, I closed the door behind me. My eyes went to his.

His finger ushered me to him.

I was afraid I'd combust with any sudden movements, but I went willingly.


	3. Update

Hey sorry guys. I've been really busy with school work and such. I don't know when I'll be able to post for my new fics because if I give you a date and I don't post by then people will be disappointed. All I can say is when school lets up I'll post more. I know for a fact this summer I'll have more time, but I'll have posted before then I'm hoping! Just don't expect anything from me within the next two weeks because I have term papers to start writing, researching, and reading for that I haven't done. If I do post something it will be a short chapter (I hate doing those).

And the fact still remains, not getting reviews doesn't motivate any writer no matter who they are to keep writing. Asking when the next chapter will be out or telling me to keep writing isn't a review. I appreciate those who do take the time to leave me their thoughts. In the meantime, I encourage you to go over to Ethereal Mind's Scalia fic: If You Don't Want To Love Me and give her your feedback and critiques because she's trying to improve her skills. If you don't want to that's fine, but don't expect chapters to be fast from authors you're not giving feedback to because in our mind we see that hundreds of people read them and only a few people will write a review. We don't know what the other hundreds of people are thinking so we assume they don't care if the story goes on or that they don't like what's happening. So do us a favor and lets us know what your thoughts on our stories (any fanfic writer) because without it we feel like we're wasting our time and that's the quickest way to keep a writer to not finish their fanfiction. And you can believe that.

Also remember if you're writing a comment as a guest I can't respond to your questions or response. You'd have to make an account or inbox me on here or on social media.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey yall this is just a notice I'm posting on all of my current fics: I do have literally several fics I'm working on so if the one this is posted on isn't updated as fast as you'd like keep that in mind. I try to update the fic that gets the most reviews and in the order I posted them. I also have about five other new Scalia fics that I plan on posting once some of these are done or close to being done. I HAVE 12 SCALIA FICS IF YOU'RE HURTING FOR MORE SCALIA.

Also remember that not reviewing doesn't help speed up the update time and writing "when are you updating" or "update soon pls" isn't a review at all. It's a comment. Being brutually honest about this, most writers look at those comments and roll their eyes because they thought it was something to get excited over. If that hurts your feelings, then I'm sorry. It's not meant to. It's meant to open your eyes about how things are on our end. What's the thing most writers ask for at the end of their chapters? Reviews, right?

I've said this numerous times in the annoucements at the end of most chapters in different fics, I CAN'T REPLY TO YOUR COMMENT OR REVIEW IF YOU'RE LEAVING IT AS A GUEST. SO MULTIPLE PEOPLE ASKING WHEN I'M UPDATING IS ONLY GOING TO RESULT IN A POST LIKE THIS WHERE IT'S NOT AN ACTUAL CHAPTER AND YOU GET UPSET THAT IT'S NOT AN ACTUAL CHAPTER. ASK ME ON MY SOCIAL MEDIA WHEN I'M UPDATING. THAT'S THE BEST WAY TO GET AN ANSWER OR DM ME ON HERE. MY TWITTER IS StavosBrooke my tumblr is brostavorunsmylifenowareyouhappy and my insta is coach_deniqua I want to be able to reach out to everyone that leaves a comment or review but I can't if you're logged in as a guest. If you don't want to make an account then I'd love if you left your tumblr name or twitter so we could chat. :)

I do have to work. I do have other things going on in my life. I love writing, it's what I want to do, don't get me wrong. However, on days where I'm working on one chapter for a few days straight and there's little feedback I get disheartened. When I put out three fics in three days back to back two weeks ago with little reviews I got disheartened. Not everyone's going to review. I get that. BUT YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IT FEELS LIKE TO SEE THAT PEOPLE HAVE READ SOMETHING YOU'VE SPENT HOURS AND DAYS ON WHEN YOU COULD'VE BEEN DOING SOMETHING ELSE AND THEY HAVEN'T GIVEN FEEDBACK. THAT REALLY HURTS. I get consistent feedback from a handful of people, thanks to yall I keep writing but more often than not I feel like watching Netflix or going out with friends or reading something else or writing my own books. I had four days off this week and three of those days I planned on updating three fics but I didn't because I felt like if they're not reviewing then I'm going to chill instead of write from literally 8am to 11pm or later on a chapter. I also don't like to write fanfiction when I'm upset about lack of reviews because it puts me in a bad frame of mind. It'll wear off in a day or so lol.

If it's not me, just show some love to the comment section of some fanfiction writers story. I've been doing this for a few years now on this site and I made the mistake of making an angry post on my Bellarke fic about lack or reviews. I learned my lesson on that one yall it wasn't pretty. I got those reviews but not the kind I wanted XD. My point is, I'm not trying to be a nazi about reviews BUT THEY'RE IMPORTANT. IF YOU DON'T LEAVE THEM THEN YOU'RE PART OF THE REASON IT'S TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE POINT BLANK PERIOD. YOU DON'T HAVE TO LIKE THAT TRUTH BUT IT's A TRUTH. ASK ANY OTHER FANFICTION WRITER AND THEY'LL SAY THE SAME THING.

Also, this isn't meant to be an angry shaking my fist post. It's about lack of reviews sure. It's also about properly reaching out to everyone that takes the time to leave a comment or review. It's about miscommunication. It's MAINLY about me telling you that I'll get to every fic this was posted in eventually, just not as soon as some of yall hoped. I've got a lot of fics going on outside of my actual life. My main priority right now is Til Forever Runs Out. Not sure when I'll get to the others because I'm getting a second job again. Go check out JCarabaguiaz's fic, show them some love. She came to me with how rude this came off and that's not it's meant to be. If you have questions or concerns you know how to reach out to me. this post isn't to yell at yall. THIS IS LITERALLY THE ONLY WAY I CAN TELL EVERYONE I'LL UPDATE WHEN I CAN because I know not all of yall follow my social medias so it would be pointless to make a post on them about updating. And like I said, I can't respond to guests comments or reviews so this is how I'll notify people when they keep asking. Not in a long winded rant like this haha just in a mass post to all the current fanfictions that the updates are coming just be patient.

Thanks for your attention.

ALSO IF YOU'VE NOT STARTED ETHEREALMINDSS SCALIA FIC "SMOKE AND MIRRORS" WE ARE DOING A FEW CROSSOVER CHAPTERS WITH OUR SCALIA FICS. MY CHARACTERS WILL BE IN HER WORLD IN HER NEXT CHAPTER. DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE I'M DUMB FOR KEEP REPEATING MYSELF CUZ I STILL GET PEOPLE SAYING THEY DIDN'T KNOW ABOUT AND I'VE BEEN LOUD CAPPING THIS FOR A LITTLE OVER A MONTH NOW IN THE ANNOUCEMENTS.


End file.
